LINGO-1 (LRR and Ig domain-containing, Nogo Receptor-interacting protein) is a transmembrane coreceptor with p75. The coreceptors, with the ligand binding Nogo-66 receptor (NogoR), make up the Nogo receptor complex, which is commonly located on neurons. Disabling the Nogo receptor complex in which LINGO-1 is located can induce myelin and nerve fiber growth. LINGO-1 has been shown to be active in myelin-making cells known as oligodendrocytes, and inhibition of LINGO-1 has also been shown to induce myelin formation. Thus LINGO-1 signaling is predicted to be a negative regulator of myelin production.